


Happy Together

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Brother Dean, Cute, Drabble, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Sam, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on his relationship with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> idek just a quick drabble because i got feels about how well these two idiots fit together

 

“What are you doing, Sam?” Dean's voice was slightly accusatory.

Sam sighed as he put his copy of _Moby Dick_ away; between Dean’s “I found us a case,” and Gabriel’s “But I want naked sexy cuddles,” there was never any time to read for pleasure. He turned to look at his brother.

“I, uh, I was reading. What’s up?”

“What are you doing, _here,_ with _Gabriel_?”

Sam thought about it for a second. They hadn’t exactly talked about any of it. It had just happened. Them hooking up for the first time, and how it had become a regular thing from then on. Gabriel taking him to random, spontaneous holidays, and then how they somehow settled into the archangel’s massive house, and now called it their ‘home base.’ Sam was silent for a long moment before he spoke up again. “What do you mean, Dean?”

Dean was giving him an incredulous look. “You’re dating an archangel, Sam!”

Sam’s face fell. Dean didn’t say the next part out loud, and he wouldn’t, but Sam heard the words in his head like a distant echo; _abomination, monster, bloodsucking freak._ He didn’t get a chance to reply before Dean spoke up again.

“I mean, not just an archangel, but he used to be the Trickster, remember?” Dean paused, took a breath, still seeming anxious to get the words through to Sam. “The same Trickster we hunted down? On more than one occasion?”

Sam nodded, a small smile now curling his lips. He wanted to tell his brother, yeah, Gabriel’s done some terrible things, but then so had he – and nothing could compare to letting the devil out of his cage. He didn’t say any of that. He got up from the sofa and approached his brother.

Dean looked a little nervous, as if he wasn’t sure what to expect. Sam just put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Dean. You need to get laid.”

Without another word, or waiting for a reply, Sam turned on his heel and walked away, heading towards the garden where he knew Gabriel would be. The archangel was in a floral bathing suit, lying back on a beach towel and a totally calm expression on his face. He pretended to be sunbathing, but Sam knew better than that – Gabriel was checking in on Heaven and the so called ‘angel radio’, to make sure everything was still okay while not having to physically leave.

Sam laid down next to Gabriel, carefully and quietly, not to disturb him. Gabe turned and smiled at him. “Hey there, cupcake,”

The grin spread on Sam’s face so easily. “Your nicknames for get more and more ridiculous each time,”

“Nonsense, you love them.” Gabriel placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again, tilting his head upwards a little and enjoying the warm sun on his skin.

Sam turned to his side and popped an elbow up to rest his head on his hand. He watched Gabriel with a smile, thinking that, yeah, Dean was right.

Gabriel had been a little evil during his Trickster days, and Sam himself had gone a little astray and got into trouble, done really messed up things, those were the facts. And maybe, strangely, that’s why they worked. They’d found something unique between them, and it kept them sane. He kept Gabriel grounded, while the archangel lifted Sam up to fly away with him. It was a little weird, a little messed up at times when they got into fights, and definitely never innocent, but it worked for them. They were good. They were happy together.

 


End file.
